Curses
Sea Curses '''Sea Curses '''are a given magic in it's true form, and allows the wielder to fully manipulate the magic at will. Curse-users attack much faster than regular wizards due to not needing to cast magic with a magic circle. Durza's ultimate fusion attack that missed Theos and hit the ground caused extreme pollution in 665's waters. If a curse-user were to enter these waters, the effects depend on their curse power. For example, if someone with the Wind curse (arguably the weakest) were to enter the water of 665, they would have quite some time before they perished. If someone with the Ash curse, like Arsen, entered the water, the magic pollution would instantly kill him. Ash is an upgraded, or mutated, version of Fire. With that in mind, if Arthur the Cursebeard, the most powerful curse user to live and the only known person to gain the title of Supercurse user entered 665's ocean, he would violently explode, though it is difficult for Cursebeard to fall into this ocean, for he has the Tide curse, which allows him to avoid water. To obtain a Sea Curse, one must touch a large purple and glowing cube. Once touched, the curse will enter the person's body. Curse users cannot die of natural causes, but can be killed, though not easily. Due to the ability to use "Curse Forms", curse users are normally unharmed by physical attacks or items such as punches, kicks, swords, bullets, etc. Magic empowered attacks, such as the punches from the Magic Fist, on the other hand, can harm curse users, as magic is one of the only weaknesses a curse user has. Energy (Pure, Eternal, God, Dark, Primal, Abyssal, Aether) is another. Once a curse user dies, their curse is shot out of their body and lands somewhere in thhe Multiverse for someone else to obtain, though if the curse is touched while it travels to a new location, it will be absorbed. There are curses known as Unbound Curses that are given to an undead by a Curse=user, which give the undead some powers from the original curse, an example is when Durza revived Ramses II of Savaria and gave him some of the Sand curse he had absorbed from Ramses II beforehand. Undead Ramses II wields the Undead Sand Curse and was ordered to command Kairo as well as an army of undead desert bandits and to retake Savaria. Supercurses '''Supercurses '''are obtained through special means. If someone were to move at least 3 curses with unknown methods and touch each of them in their cube forms at the same time, they will become a Supercurse user. If they are even a split second off, though, it will fail, and they will absorb all 3 curses separately. The reason being is that when you absorb multiple curses at once, they will fuse and each curse will have aspects of the others, but that is not the case for regular Sea Curses. Arthur the Cursebeard, who is over 1,000 years old, forced Prometheus, Bringer of Magic in Universe 665, to reveal the true powers of magic in the form of curses. He feared for his life, so hemade 5 curses that he called the Grand Fire Curses. As he was about to give them to Cursebeard, he threw them all across the Multiverse. Cursebeard grew furious, and again forced Prometheus to make curses. He did, and he sent all but four around the Multiverse- Blaze, Tide, Ice, and Energy. Cursebeard took all four of them, not realizing that he absorbed them at the same time, becoming a Supercurse user. Because curses are the true form of each magic, some magic types have been lost, such as the mutations for the curses Prometheus gave to Cursebeard. Afterwards, Cursebeard killed Prometheus. Later, Cursebeard would struggle between good and evil, eventually becoming evil due to his curse overusage. Grand Fire Curses '''Grand Fire Curses '''are curses created by Prometheus. The process of fgaining them is more or less the same, but they allow the wielder to fully harness godly flames. There are 5 of these, their names bweing Promethean Flame, which allows the wielder to fully manipulate the most powerful version of Fire imbued with God Energy. Darkflame, which allows the wielder to fully manipulate an EXTREMELY powerful variant of Fire, imbued with God Energy and Dark Energy/Shadow magic. Luminosity, which allows the wielder to fully manipulate Light in the form of Fire at will, with it's powers boosted drastically. These flames move as fast as light, and are empowered with God Energy. Inferno, which allows the user to fully manipulate a noticeably weaker version of the other Grand Fire Curses, though it makes up for it by having a long-lasting Grand Burn and Poison effect, as well as the power to heal almost any wound. Finally, Paroxysm, which is slightly more powerful than the other Grand Fire Curses, as it allows the wielder to fully harness and manipulate explosive fire, which are devastating. Each attack from this curse creates a fiery explosion. Prometheus made these curses with the intent that the wielder would find the other Grand Fire Curses, and together, slay Cursebeard once and for all. Each Grand Fire Curse was made to combat one of Cursebeard's curses, and by extension, Cursebeard himself. Inferno and Promethean Flame both combat Cursebeard's Ice curse for unknown reasons. Notable Users Below is a list of the notable users of specific curses. * Tide curse, which is an alternate version of water - Arthur the Cursebeard * Ice curse, which is a mutation of water - Arthur the Cursebeard * Blaze curse, which is an odd curse that controls orange lightning and fire - Arthur the Cursebeard * Energy curse, which controls Energy - Arthur the Cursebeard * Glacier curse, which controls a mutated version of Ice - Not-Speklem, one of the A.G's Grand Table * Luminosity curse, which controls Light in the form of Fire - Unknown, Captain "Sarah" Sage * Inferno curse, which controls blue flames that can heal wounds or severely cripple the target - Rupin * Fire curse, which controls Fire - Rupin * Magma curse, which controls magma - Trigno * Promethean Flame curse, which controls crimson flames - Morock Creed, Sir Buck, Cronois * Darkflame curse, which controls dark fire - Vetex, Asantias Skyfire * Paroxysm curse, which controls explosive fire - The Protector, Pureas Cosray * Gravity curse, which controls gravity - Argestes, one of the A.G's Grand Table * Ash curse, which controls ash - Arsen, Division 1 Commander of the disbanded One Shot Pirates * Stormcloud curse, which controls the Super version of the Storm mutation - Poseidon, D2 Commander * Celestial curse, which controls the Super version of the Sun mutation - Apollo, D1 Commander * Dark Lightning Curse, which controls dark lightning - Pureas Cosray * Lightning curse, which controls lightning - Thromil * Sand curse, which controls sand - Ramses I, Ramses II, Durza * Unbound Sand curse, which controls sand but has limits - Undead Ramses II the Fallen King * Shockwave curse, which controls shockwaves - Valencia the female Grand Admiral of the A.G Category:Supercurse Category:Grand Fire Curse Category:Curse-user